<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Μἀχομαι διἀ πὀλεμος - Fight for War by Tobiramamara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751469">Μἀχομαι διἀ πὀλεμος - Fight for War</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobiramamara/pseuds/Tobiramamara'>Tobiramamara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Hellenistic Religion &amp; Lore, Native American/First Nations Mythology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:48:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobiramamara/pseuds/Tobiramamara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Dakota Access Pipeline protests, a girl with a temper in search of a fight, gets more than she bargained for when an ancient god is in search of the same distractions as she is. A story driven by love, resistance, bloodlust, rage and battle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ares (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ohitekah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer to this story: I want to stress this is a work of fiction where I used the Dakota Access Pipeline protests as a background setting, however, the events that I used are only slightly based on real events and mainly invented by me. The main character is of imagined Lakota and Dakota descent purely because I needed, for this story, a cultural environment where an ancient god of war could be recognized as such by somebody in this present day and age. Also, I felt that the protests against the Dakota Access Pipeline were a good setting for a story on the complexity of peaceful resistance, aggression and violence, fighting for a righteous cause and of course love. </p><p>The crimes committed against the indigenous people of those lands are still ongoing today. Their voice and agency is stronger than it has ever been, but still it gets silenced by racism, ignorance, hate, good meant ‘helping’ by the privileged, plain lack of respect and institutional racism. </p><p>My story is explicitly not an effort to give voice to their fight. Their voice has been taken by white writers, journalists, historians, scientists and politicians for too long now, I don’t need to add up to that. </p><p>My story uses minor motives from Lakota Dakota cultures and the events around the Dakota Access Pipeline. After all, this is just a love story. A love story between a girl that has a temper and aims for discord rather than peace and the Greek God of War and bloodlust; Ares. I hope it gets a happy ending, don’t you?</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“For no man ever proves himself a good man in war, unless he can endure to face the blood and the slaughter, go close against the enemy and fight with his hands.” (The Spartan Creed - by Tyrtaeus c. 650 BC)</p>
<p> </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No! It is time for action. Now! We have to fight back!” Exasperated, Shappa slammed the palm of her hand onto the make-shift table in front of her, making the empty coffee cups rattle for a moment. She noticed Mato staring at her from under his hood sitting across from her, his eyes weary. He knew her temper. She scowled at him in her mind. He had chosen the path of pacifism. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Elders that crowded the head of the table sighed at her antics, their mutual leader, a frail grey haired man, spoke slowly with measured words. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shappa, you know that Standing Rock Sioux as well as ReZpect Our Water are peaceful resistance movements.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She cut off his monologue with a razor sharp voice. “No! These Man Camps bring drugs and crime to our doorstep! There is no work nor welfare to be had here! These companies  are relentless and every day, this black snake is advancing. Only violence can answer violence now!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mumbling arose within the gathered group. The old man continued with a sigh, as if he was tired of the discussion already. His voice silenced the unrest and the group held its breath. “No, Shappa. We denounce violence. If you cannot refrain from speaking words of aggression, your place is not among us.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before his final words fell, she stood with one violent movement, unable to wait for the last sentence in patience or with civility. She had thrown her chair on the ground and spat in front of them on the table. As one, all the men present stood, aghast. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shappa had no interest in their indignation, her anger held no room for words. She fled further escalation in the hopes they would fight each other when she was no longer present. And with a swish of her long black hair over her softshell coat, she left the shabby site hut, slamming the door with a loud thud. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Standing outside, the cold wind whipped up her hair and she took a deep shuddering breath. Walking a few steps away from the desolate building, she stared over the empty plains towards the horizon and a deep surge of freedom took over her body, causing a flurry of butterflies in her stomach. Damn, that felt good! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aiming to walk to her dark green pick-up truck, she halted when a deep voice behind her seemed to caress her back: “Well, wašté*, why the euphoria? Your plan did fail, technically.”<br/>
*beautiful (lakota)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Irritation hit her, as well as a deep feeling of unease, while she slowly turned. Behind her, leaning against the site hut in the shadow, a tall man stood. Dressed in black denim with black chelsea boots he seemed to absorb all light, taking up more space than was visibly possible. His features were sharp, as if carved in marble with a knife. Handsome he was but not beautiful. A lopsided grin showed canine-like teeth, a large scar marred the left side of his face, and she could discern multiple other scars on his arms. He was muscular but lean, like a sports climber. And his eyes, his dark eyes seemed to glint from deep within. An eerie intelligence, or hidden knowledge showed there. Goosebumps erupted on her skin.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she locked eyes with him he pushed himself from the wall and walked towards her, his gait agile and lean like a cat’s. Then suddenly the sunlight fell over the roof of the site hut, revealing his red hair to the bright light. It was cut short, but the color, although vibrant, seemed natural. She studied his face when he approached. No freckles. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is it to you? You are an outsider.” She had to stare up at him, he was towering over her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His grin seemed glued to his face. “I think not. I have walked among you, although not recently and by another name.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another name? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, Mystery Walker. I wasn’t euphoric because my plan failed, but because I spat on their lame words.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes held mischief. “Well, isn’t that insolent?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His sarcasm coaxed a small smile from her. “Yes, but very gratifying. They will have a heck of a fight over this. And what do you know of my intentions anyway? Were you eavesdropping?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He held his head at an angle, staring at her. “You might call it that.” He kept on scrutinizing her and added. “You remind me of my sister.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She frowned. “Sister?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She loves causing strife amongst others.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She grinned at him. “Well. I just can’t help myself.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Indeed.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A silence fell and they just stared at each other. Then he looked past her, towards her car. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Care to give me a ride?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She narrowed her eyes at him. “Fuck no. I don’t know you. You might be a violence and sex driven madman, leaving my dead body on the side of the road.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He seemed undeterred by her words. His grin was back, adorning his face. “Yeah, you might be right about that. Better safe than sorry, right?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is your name anyway?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can call me Ohitekah for now.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She frowned at that. What a weirdo! I can call him Ohitekah? For now? Is this not his real name? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes glinted and his grin seemed to slowly disappear, as if it had been merely the act of a stage magician. He watched her with feral interest, like an animal staring at its prey. He seemed to wait for something. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her mind worked furiously. She did speak her native tongue, took pride in that, but not as good as she should have. His name rang a lot of bells and their meaning was nothing good. Recklessly bold and ferocious came to mind. Brave and violent. She thought back at her quip on the dangers of giving him a ride. What the hell? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was still watching her adding things up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She decided not to take the bait. “Well, Ohitekah, it was nice meeting you. See you around.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nodded at her seriously. “See you around, Shappa.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned and walked towards the part of the horizon that she had been staring at previously. She watched his smooth movements. Is he going to walk off into the wilderness just like that? And how does he know my name?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wakinyan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks mystery beta :) </p><p>Warning: smut with dubious consent + graphic violence.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Consternation was resounding all over the campsite when Kaya was brought in to be tended. Shappa sat on her hunches watching the woman crying over her ordeal in the midst of a group of other activists. Numb, she listened to the hesitant words that conveyed a humiliating, dehumanizing treatment of prejudiced security and police officers. Kaya, sweet innocent Kaya, had been stripped naked, and left naked for hours and then was searched by two men in uniform. Every crevice of her body had been penetrated with gloves to find non-existing items. They never told her what she had done wrong, nor what they searched on her body. </p><p> </p><p>Shappa felt her jaws tighten to breaking point. This was assault. No. Worse. They basically raped her. Her fury was boiling up and over the few shreds of control that she had left during the long weeks of this peaceful protest. She could not sit here and listen to Kaya’s tears. She needed to act. This called for revenge! Jumping up, she ran towards the centre of the campsite. If not the Elders, the younger generations at least, should heed her call for retribution. </p><p> </p><p>The campsite was a confusing chaos. Large pick-up trucks stood in disarray in front of the make-shift fence that sliced their land into two pieces. Behind the fence was deemed the property of the oil company and their security officers were hired dangerous muscle. Men of both sides armed with guns, stood talking in aggravated voices, no doubt about Kaya’s and other’s condition and treatment. In between stood a handful of Elders, trying to maintain the peace. Emotions were running high and she could feel the negative energy of it vibrating over the site. Good. If she played this well, she could be the fuse in the barrel of gunpowder. This was her chance to ignite them into action. </p><p> </p><p>But before she reached the crowd, Mato intercepted her, grabbing her arms. “No Shappa! I know why you need to do this, but if you force it to escalate, people will die!” He forced her to the side, trying to talk sense into her. His soft eyes conveyed concern. </p><p> </p><p>The pacifist. He has never been the same after our mission. He always was too gentle.<br/>
“Let me go, Mato!” She nodded with her head towards the group of armed men. “You see! I am not the only one who thinks we need to take control! Why can’t you see that this is the right way?” </p><p> </p><p>But he refused to release her. Trying to free her arms, fury exploded in her head until all she saw was red. Her name was well earned*.<br/>
* Shappa means Red Thunder in Lakota</p><p> </p><p>On impulse, she hit him on the nose with her forehead with all the strength she could muster and he went down instantly. Too gentle and too trusting, Mato.   </p><p> </p><p>She ran towards the armed men, calling out the name of one of the leaders of the smaller groups that stood at the far side of the fence. “Luke! Luke!” </p><p> </p><p>The man in question turned, rifle on his shoulder, a fond smile on his face when he recognized her. “There is our red thunder! Where have you been?” </p><p> </p><p>She stood before him breathlessly. The rifle on his shoulder reminded her for a moment of their shared past and unease brimmed inside her. She forcefully shook the thought away. “Luke! Let’s get these fuckers! Did you hear what they did to Kaya?” </p><p> </p><p>Luke frowned at her, processing her words and intention. But before she could explain any further, she felt a dark voice reverberating through her body. One that she recognized easily. </p><p> </p><p>She turned slowly and sure enough, there he stood, dressed in black, his red hair darkened in the night. “Hello, wašté*, long time no see.”<br/>
* beautiful (lakota)</p><p> </p><p>His smile was slow, like oozing honey and she felt a strange excitement running through her limbs. But she felt Luke stiffening immediately at the sight of him. He slowly reached out his arm in front of her, pushing her softly but determined behind him, rifle at the ready. </p><p> </p><p>“I do not know you. You are not one of our people.” Luke’s voice sounded suspicious. “Who are you and what are you doing here?” </p><p> </p><p>Ohitekah smiled his slow and easy smile, his eyes never leaving hers. “Well, I was just looking for some distraction.” His black eyes lingered on her, taking in her figure and she felt exposed suddenly, as if stripped bare naked by his eyes. Who is this guy! Anger was stirring at his blatant insinuations and shameless staring. </p><p> </p><p>Luke seemed to share her emotion, angrily taking a few steps towards him, trying to intimidate him physically. “Don’t talk about my sister like that!” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah? But she is not your sister by blood, but in arms, I believe?” </p><p> </p><p>She never saw Luke’s fist coming, he was that fast. But Ohitekah was faster and he met his fist head on, catching it with his hand and holding it still, as if both their movements were rehearsed. For a moment Luke could only stare. And then, even faster, Ohitekah punched him in the face. She imagined hearing bones crack, a sickening sound and a spray of blood splattered on her face. </p><p> </p><p>An outraged yelling could be heard and a group of Luke’s friends attacked Ohitekah. All happened in slow motion then while she kept her eyes glued to him. He stood there in the eye of the storm and seemed calm and alert. She felt a strange power humming around him when he closed his eyes for a short moment. Then he stared at her. Excitement shone in his eyes, and his red hair and black eyes seemed to glow from within. Or is that my imagination? </p><p> </p><p>And then he was reduced to a blur of movement. He punched one man in the stomach, kicked a knee out of place, broke two arms deliberately without show of emotion. She watched him move in awe, for although he was brutal, he was also magnificent. Moving with the grace of a panther and each blow charged with lethal force. </p><p> </p><p>Soon the fight spread like an oil spillage, even towards the hired muscle. What the elders had painstakingly tried to prevent spun out of control quickly. Protesters were fighting among themselves and against their opponents. Fear stirred in her stomach. She had the eerie feeling that only Ohitekah was responsible for this. And the more she watched him, the more she came to believe that he was not completely human. </p><p> </p><p>A sudden premonition made her duck. The replacement of air above her told her that she escaped a violent blow to the head. Standing on alert she noticed one of the hired muscles, intent on flooring her with his fists. Taking in a defensive position she waited for him to hit her again. She assessed him quickly. He was slow and she saw his movement coming, maybe even before he did. And he had no defence ready. Fool. Evading his next blow with her head, she jumped up to hit his face with her elbow, putting her full weight into it and she heard the satisfying breaking of bone. While he grasped his face with both hands, her next move dislocated his knee and sent him screaming onto the ground. </p><p> </p><p>One moment, she stood triumphantly over her victim, rubbing her painful elbow, then she was floored by an unexpected blow from another man coming from the left. The pain was nauseating, but she knew she had no time to adjust. Blood was pooling in her mouth and a gash on her eyebrows disabled her vision with blood. She braced herself for another blow, but none came and in confusion she stared at her attacker. But Ohitekah stood before her and in his fury he pulled the man’s arm out of his shoulder joint, ignoring his screams. </p><p> </p><p>The sight was gruesome and she felt that this fight was spiralling out of control. She had to run from it. From him.  </p><p> </p><p>And she ran. Away from that insane fight. Luke would be alright, she had to remind herself. This is not a mission. She ran into the darkness of the plains, just like Ohitekah had done the day before. Her mind reeling from the strange realisation that she had witnessed something forbidden.   </p><p> </p><p>When her breath was burning in her lungs she stopped and watched the vast dome of stars above her. Catching her breath she rested her hands on her knees for a moment. But when she rose up again, Ohitekah stood before her, blood on both his knuckles and his clothes, even on his mouth running down his chin. A large gash was running over his cheek. His eyes seemed to glow red, as did his hair. He did not hide it.</p><p> </p><p>Fear gripped her. But she stood there, trembling. </p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?” a whisper in the night. </p><p> </p><p>“I told you already.”  his voice was all around her. </p><p> </p><p>“What was your name before this?” </p><p> </p><p>“I have walked among you as Wakinyan. It was before your line was born.”  </p><p> </p><p>She felt dizzy. Did he claim to be one of her ancestors’ deities of war? Was he insane? </p><p> </p><p>He approached her slowly, staring at her with intent. “Although I do adore your fear, wašté, I much prefer your rage.” He stopped before her, reaching out to caress her neck. She felt his warm calloused hand slipping around it and knew she could not escape. </p><p> </p><p>He bent forwards and whispered in her ear. “Where did your rage go, wašté? Should I give you the same treatment as I did your sister?” </p><p> </p><p>Her thoughts stopped dead then and there and only red was in her mind and vision. She knew he was baiting her. It was unlikely that he was the officer that had stripsearched her fellow sister, but all reason was gone. The emotions were too raw. All that was left in her was  blind rage. And it needed a way out. </p><p> </p><p>She kicked him between his legs, making him grunt, loosening his hold. With her nails sunken deeply into his flesh, she pulled her neck free. Then she hit his face with her fist using all the strength she could muster, effectively breaking his nose, she was sure. Her own hand was bleeding from it. </p><p> </p><p>Ohiteka smiled and groaned at the same time, spitting blood in the sand. Then he moved faster than lightning, hitting her in the face with the same strength, forcing her backwards. She fell down. The sharp instant pain he caused made her nauseous. But he would not give her respite. He kicked her in the stomach, then grasped her neck with his fist, dragging her up towards his face, searching her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Yessss…. wašté… there is your rage. I can taste it now.” He licked her bloodied cheek all of a sudden and the gesture ignited something warm in her stomach. </p><p> </p><p>And then, before she knew what was happening, he kissed her painfully. She found herself reciprocating the kiss without thinking, sinking into it. She found herself on fire. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes...wašté… melt your rage and your fight with mine for now…” </p><p> </p><p>He hoisted her up on his hips with one effortless movement, her legs wrapped around his waist. Then he reached underneath her skirts, slipping his fingers into her wet core, pulling her panties aside and slipped his hard member into her with force. She gasped in his arms, staring at him in shock. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes and skin had bled to red now, the same color of his hair, as if he had bathed in blood. All that was human about him had disappeared. His sharp features were enhanced, standing out even sharper. </p><p> </p><p>He was well endowed, the penetration painful. She felt tears spill down her cheeks when he moved in her with force while he licked her tears with his tongue, relentlessly pressing further into her, fucking her with feral intesity. He still lifted her effortlessly, her legs wrapped around his hips. </p><p> </p><p>After a while, she felt the balance tip and the movement became pleasurable. Each stroke, perfectly aimed for that one spot, was bringing her further to completion. He watched her intently…. His deep voice reverberating through her. “Yes… wašté…..come for me…” </p><p> </p><p>And she came. Just like that. She saw white static. Never in her life had she orgasmed so quickly and on penetration alone and the feeling was mind shatteringly good. She felt him finish as well and the movements lessened, slowly losing pace. </p><p> </p><p>Ohitekah or Wakinyan, slowly let her slide towards the ground, his burning eyes assessing her within an unreadable face.  </p><p> </p><p>She stood there before him. Skirt still around her middle… his semen running down her legs. She saw him watching it.. His pupils dilating in some insane male possessive instinct. </p><p> </p><p>“I like my females unwilling, but your rage is just as exciting.. wašté…” </p><p> </p><p>She stared at him. His handsome glowing, the power and self-confidence floating around him and she felt starstruck. </p><p> </p><p>Pulling her skirt down, trying to regain some dignity she said with a rough voice. “So, you are what, the reincarnation of our gods of war?”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at that. “Why do you mortals have so much trouble accepting the impossible? No. I am not a reincarnation. And yes, I have been at a certain point in time, your ancient god of war. It was I who gave your people the tomahawk and other weapons. It was I who armed you against your enemies. But you have grown weak.” Anger rose in his eyes. “You have chosen the path of peace and politics. A disgrace!” He spat in the sand. </p><p> </p><p>She blinked at the hurt that accompanied the aggressive words. She still had trouble accepting what was happening to her. She just had the most amazing sex experience of her life with a man that claimed to be the ancient war god of her ancestors. </p><p> </p><p>And she believed him. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you come for me?” </p><p> </p><p>He watched the words fall from her mouth, unrequested. </p><p> </p><p>“I did not. I came because there is battle and bloodlust in the air here. Strife has been sown and with some luck, more blood will flow. Then I happened upon your rage. It is a rare trait in a female, even though you are a soldier. You remind me of my sister.” He said it matter-of-factly, but her mind reeled by the insane weirdness of it all. </p><p> </p><p>She felt herself become cold. “I am not a soldier anymore.” </p><p> </p><p>He watched her speak the words but kept his silence. </p><p> </p><p>“So you will not help us? You just want to taste some blood? Is that your purpose? All brainless muscle, bloodlust and bravado? Do we only need tomahawks?” She felt anger rising and cursed him inwardly for being so detached from their cause. He was a god! He could make the black snake disappear! Could he not? </p><p> </p><p>He stepped closer towards her then, reaching for her waist gently. Pulling her towards him, he kissed her again, but softly this time. A featherlight kiss that made her knees buckle. Involuntarily, a moan escaped her while her arms encircled his neck. It seemed to last forever. The kiss seemed to absorb all the anger inside of her until she felt calmness in her mind and body. Then he released her, smiling softly at her until she blushed. </p><p> </p><p>“Is that what you think of me?”  </p><p> </p><p>She watched him frown.”Well, what is your purpose then? I was not brought up with knowledge of your nature, I did not learn to worship you.” </p><p> </p><p>His sly grin was back for a moment, sharp teeth reflecting the moonlight. “Well, you just did.” </p><p> </p><p>The implication of his remark made her angry again and she crossed her arms frowning. </p><p> </p><p>He smiled. “So easily riled up, such fiery rage coiled up in there… I am going to have fun with you, my Red Thunder.” </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes widened at the prospect of more interaction with this man, or this god. Her stomach warmed in anticipation. </p><p> </p><p>“But to answer your question. I have been named by many, I have walked with all, but in essence, I am Ares, the god of war, bloodlust and righteous battles and will aid any warrior who fights for such a cause. If you ask it of me. I will aid you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks my lovely mysterie beta... fast and efficient as always. </p><p>Warnings ever the same: graphic violence and smut non-con.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ares. The name tasted strange on her tongue. She had devoured books on Greek mythology when she was younger. Even the gods feared Ares. And here she stood, underneath the infinite black dome of night, facing him, the hot trail of his fingers still burning on her skin, his essence deep within her core. She felt marked and changed. Nothing would be the same. Ever. </p><p> </p><p>He stood watching her poised in silence. Gradually his red glow seemed to diminish until he resembled the man she met the day before. She started shivering when a cold sweep of wind picked up her hair. His grin was there again, when he said dryly: “Care to give me a ride now?” </p><p> </p><p>She frowned at him. The normality of his question seemed out of place, but it was a good question to ground her in reality again. Her brain slipped into survival mode and decided to ignore everything extraordinary. “Sure. Do you need a place to crash?” </p><p> </p><p>He smiled at her and stepped closer, his height dwarfing her. Then he grabbed her arm and with a nauseating flash of movement, as if you miss a step on the stairs. When she tried to breathe through the feeling she felt the familiar surroundings of her apartment.</p><p> </p><p>She was too exhausted and injured to be surprised and with a sigh her knees gave up on her, and she slid through her legs with her back leaning against the wall. Closing her eyes she sensed her surroundings. There was no wind, nor sound in the house and it seemed suffocating. Her eyes burned behind her eyelids, tears forming beneath from the sensation. She must have lost consciousness there for a moment, because next thing, Ares was gently shaking her shoulder. Helping her up, he led her towards her own bathroom where the shower was already running, releasing clouds of steam. </p><p> </p><p>Standing behind her he said softly. “Come, little thunder. After the fight comes the reward.” His strong hands undressed her slowly. His rough fingers never left her skin. He delicately peeled off her jacket, her shirt. Then, when she closed her eyes, she felt his fingers trailing the hem of her sports bra, then lifting it slowly up and over her head. The calloused fingertips skimmed her breasts deliberately on their way down, trailing towards the top of her skirt, slowly trying to loosen it, until his fingers found the zipper. She felt the fabric pool around her ankles and he followed suit, sinking to his knees to remove the garment while she stepped out of it. Then, he began to back up, trailing her calves, slipping towards the inside of her leg, feeling the stickiness of his own semen plastered to her thighs. His other hand slipped towards her breast, caressing the supple dome until her nipple stood on edge, while his left hand pulled the wet centre of her panties down, stripping her naked. </p><p> </p><p>He turned her around, facing him and she felt no shame in being watched. He stared at her face, his fingers lingering on her wounds ever so softly. Then he bent forward, leaning in towards her and she felt his mouth on the dried blood, licking it. When he pulled back, his pupils had dilated and he stared at one particular bruise with dark eyes. “I will end him tonight.” His voice sounded matter-of-factly again. </p><p> </p><p>She thought back to the security guy who intended to take her out with his fists, and almost succeeded were it not for Ares. Uncertainty and fear clutched her heart for a moment. She opened her mouth to protest, but he silenced her words before they were uttered. </p><p> </p><p>“This is not your choice, nor is it your fight. I will give him a coward's death for laying a hand on you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why?” </p><p> </p><p>“You are mine, wašté.” He slowly pushed her under the shower and she hissed when the water hit her raw wounds. Nausea came up so quickly that she had to grab his shoulder to keep standing straight. He let her hold on to him silently. When the feeling passed she released his shoulder and focussed on the warm water running through her hair for a moment. And time came to a halt. </p><p> </p><p>She opened her eyes only when she felt him step into the shower next to her, stealing some of the warmth. He was tall and naked and had to bend down to wash his face in the beam of water. The water cascaded in red rivulets down his chest, releasing the white skin of his face from the dark stains of blood. He looked like a Greek marble statue, his body was just…. perfect. </p><p> </p><p>She felt stupid staring at him and filled the silence with an empty question: “Why don’t you have more scars? I mean, after all these centuries.” </p><p> </p><p>He stared down at her for a moment, his eyelashes stuck together resting on his cheeks. His red hair was darkened by the spray of water. “They are not scars. They are part of my human guise.” And as he spoke, she saw them melt away from his skin in the wake of the water, leaving him flawless, as if the fight had been a dream. Disturbed, she took a step back until her ass hit the cold tiles of the small bathroom, sobering her up. </p><p> </p><p>Swallowing, she said, “What did you mean: I am yours?”  </p><p> </p><p>His slow smile slid into place when he watched her naked body. “It means, wašté..” ...he took a step closer. “That I will possess you and have you at my disposal as I see fit.”  </p><p> </p><p>She frowned. “I am not a possession.” </p><p> </p><p>His grin widened. “In my day, in Greece, women were a possession. Not allowed to leave the house, nor talk to others. They existed to serve and please. As they should.” </p><p> </p><p>“This is not ancient fucking Greece! This is America, you asshole! And I am not a possession! You cannot say shit like that!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Can I not?” He took another step, his face eager and she could feel his body heat warm on her skin. “Will you fight me?” </p><p> </p><p>Her temper flared and she spit in his face in anger, trying to leave the shower. But he was faster and grabbed her arm and pulled. The momentum caused by his force, made her spin and end up with her back flush against him. With a grunt he bent her forward roughly, pushing her bruised cheek against the tiles and pressed hard, while he gripped her hip with his other hand. The pain was enough to push her to tears and she cursed him. </p><p> </p><p>He ignored her vile tongue, and penetrated her with a sharp push, making her cry out, for the friction was still painful from before. He fucked her deeply with force behind each stroke and after some time, she felt the pain slowly melt, making way for pure and utter bliss. With every stroke of him, the fire within her increased, until it felt like she would combust. With every stroke, she cried out, silently begging for release while at the same time she did not want it to end. But then he stopped, his member still pressed deep within her, rockhard. </p><p> </p><p>She cried out in frustration. And she heard him chuckle. “Beg me for it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You asshole!” </p><p> </p><p>He grabbed her hair, pulling her head back harshly. “That. Is not my name. Now beg for it, wašté.”</p><p> </p><p>She felt helpless. But a fight was futile. He was in power here. “Please, just fuck me.” Her own soft words sounded embarrassing, like watching a porn scene with a good friend. He did not move. </p><p> </p><p>“My name, wašté.” He pulled out slowly and crashed into her again. She cried out in blissful agony. “Ares …..Please, I need you!” </p><p> </p><p>Satisfied, he picked up pace again, grunting for a moment uncontrollably, as if her defeat excited him even more than her body. He touched her soft spot deep inside, again and again, and the coil inside her was pulled taut, until with one last stroke, it broke and sent her over the edge in a mind blowing orgasm. She heard herself cry out his name and at the same time felt him explode inside her. </p><p> </p><p>When the static in her eyes diminished, she felt him pick her up, carrying her to her bed. He put her underneath the blankets, and slipped next to her, holding her against his warm body possessively. Within the intense warmth of his body, she felt sleep pulling her into a black velvet nothingness. </p><p> </p><p>Waking up in the middle of the night, she hurt all over. The bed beside her was cold and empty and for a moment she had trouble remembering what had happened. Then she remembered. Ares. He had said he would kill her attacker tonight…. </p><p> </p><p>And as if her thoughts on death conjured him up, he appeared without making a sound in her bedroom. He was glowing red again, blood plainly visible on his knuckles and other places. And she knew with utmost certainty that her attacker was dead. </p><p> </p><p>Ares walked towards the bed, pulling his t-shirt over his head, revealing a perfect chest. Then he slipped out of his jeans and briefs, showing powerful legs and a slightly erect member. He smelt of blood and sweat when he reached between her legs roughly. The blood of her enemy was standing out like black paint on her cushions in the dark, while he lay down, making her straddle him. Blood stained her breast and her hips where he grasped her, impaling her on his member, urging her to move. Blood tasted like hot metal in her mouth when he kissed her. And while she rode him to completion, staring into his glowing eyes, feeling ecstasy taking over her brain and body, she found that she couldn't care less. </p><p> </p><p>Xxxxxxxxxx</p><p> </p><p>Loud banging on her door, sharp sunlight in her squinting eyes. Bewildered she sat up straight, Ares’ arm slipping from his possessive hold around her waist. Jumping up, she slipped into a pair of panties, then her sports bra. </p><p> </p><p>Her body hurt all over when she took shaking steps towards her front door. The banging continued. “Shappa! Open up Shappa!” She recognized Luke’s voice. What was he doing here? It could mean nothing good. </p><p> </p><p>She opened the door seeing Luke and Mato standing there. Luke was sporting dark bruises and a nasty swollen cheek, his arm was wrapped in bandages. Mato’s nose seemed broken, a large bandage covering it. She did not feel guilty. He should have stepped down. </p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” </p><p> </p><p>Luke frowned at her probably dishevelled appearance. “What has happened to you Shappa? You disappeared from the fight last night. We were worried.” he scrutinized her further. “Are you hurt?” </p><p> </p><p>She did not know where to begin. Luke’s eyes widened when she felt Ares’ body heat behind her. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed he was not dressed. She saw Luke adding things up, his face angry. </p><p> </p><p>“What is he doing here, Shappa? Have you lost your mind? This guy is dangerous! We know nothing about him.” </p><p> </p><p>With a cold voice she said. “It is none of your business. Why did you come here?” </p><p> </p><p>Sending one last cold look towards Ares he turned to her with a serious face. “They have Chatan and Michael.” </p><p> </p><p>She felt her face draining of all blood, making her light headed. She grasped the doorframe with a trembling hand. </p><p> </p><p>Luke continued. “The Elders are trying to negotiate, but after the fight last night, our mutual understanding has cooled down considerably. Things have become hostile.” He seemed at a loss suddenly, fear in his eyes. He seemed so much younger then. With a soft voice he said “Shappa… I am worried they will be hurt. I… I thought you wanted to know.. To be there, when we get them free….” </p><p> </p><p>Shappa felt the world spin around her. Her nephews were dear to her, family was everything and the idea that they were arrested and would receive the same treatment as Kaya was searing through her mind like white hot liquid. She gripped the door frame until it hurt. </p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t good at this. Anger boiled in her veins. She could not contain her emotions, but she knew she should. They told her all her life that she should show self constraint. That she should do anger management. But the rage, buried deep within her seemed like an entity on its own, taking control. She had trouble breathing. </p><p> </p><p>Then a warm hand lay on her lower back and her mind cleared instantly. Was Ares calming her on purpose? Was he capable of that? </p><p> </p><p>Luke’s eyes narrowed. “Shappa, you know that he started it all, right? He might be one of them!” </p><p> </p><p>Ares’ deep voice reverberated through them all, silencing them immediately. “Watch your tongue, Luke Fasthorse, lest I cut it out of your mouth.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke blanched at his words. “How do you know my given name? Who are you?” </p><p> </p><p>“Who are you Luke Fasthorse? And you Mato Smith. Why do you cower in the shadows? Why does your heart falter? Why has Iraq not steeled your resolve?” His words held a weight to them that held them down, nailed to the ground. The impact of it was otherworldly. </p><p> </p><p>Shappa saw his words sink into them like magic. Maton was shaking. Luke white as a sheet. </p><p> </p><p>She watched him as he stood there, speaking his words of power, stark naked in her door frame. The red of his hair and blackness of his eyes seemed to gain sharpness with every syllable leaving his mouth, until he seemed to glow once more. She saw realization dawn on Luke and Mato and they cowered before him. How does he know about Iraq?</p><p> </p><p>When he finished speaking it felt like waking from a dream and she felt vulnerable standing there outside. She ushered them into her house and they followed her with uncertain steps, wary of Ares. When the door closed and they stood in her living room, she said to Ares exasperated: “Ares, will you please put some clothes on!” </p><p> </p><p>Shrugging, he went to her bedroom to get changed. </p><p> </p><p>Luke whispered urgently to her. “Ares?” Grabbing her arms he shook her. “Ares? Like the Greek god of war? What the bleeding fuck Shappa! This guy is scary!” </p><p> </p><p>Mato still seemed shell shocked. “He is not human.” His voice was trembling. </p><p> </p><p>Shappa turned to him. “No, he is not human! And yes! He is the god of war! But he can help us, Luke! He can help us get Chatan and Michael, before they get traumatized for life! We need to rescue them!” </p><p> </p><p>“Shappa! No! We cannot just attack these people! I took a vow when I became a soldier, and I try to uphold it, despite our mission.” His voice faltered for a moment. “Besides, we are natives, you know how this works, we always end on the losing side, nobody will believe we are victims, we are always the criminals. We need to be twice as good, twice as righteous, twice as decent, twice as smart. You know how this works.” </p><p> </p><p>Ares’ voice sounded low and threatening when he re-entered the space, apparently having listened in. “You are a warrior at heart, Luke Fasthorse, descendant of a line of warriors. Why do you fear a just cause?” </p><p> </p><p>Luke closed his mouth, taking a step back. “A just cause? You are leading us into a war. I have seen war and I do not want it here. Too many have perished in the past. We want to be left alone on our land, we long for peace. That is all. Why are you steering us into a fight that will bring us nothing good?” </p><p> </p><p>Mato added with a soft voice. “I vowed not to take up arms again, after Iraq.” </p><p> </p><p>“Not even to save your kin?” Ares watched them carefully. “The path towards peace lies beyond battle and bloodshed. I know your heart’s desires Luke Fasthorse, and yours Mato Smith. I will walk with you if you embrace your warrior’s heart.” </p><p> </p><p>Mato seemed to regain his wits all of a sudden. As if Ares’ words were giving him courage. “You will walk with us? Help us?” He seemed in awe at the very prospect. </p><p> </p><p>Ares merely nodded. “When you have decided, meet us tonight when the moon comes up, at the Red Hill. We will be there. I will bring weapons.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke stared at him. “No! Don’t bring Shappa! It is too dangerous.” </p><p> </p><p>Ares returned his gaze emotionless. “It is her heart's choice, you should not doubt her. She needs your support and recognition, for she has waited too long for it. She is a warrior, just like you.” </p><p> </p><p>When they left, she closed the door after them and leaned against it for a moment. The wood beneath her fingers felt pleasantly rough. She sighed and returned to Ares, who stood watching through the window in her bedroom. His arms were crossed over his chest, his red hair aflame by the low sun. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you mean it?” </p><p> </p><p>He turned and watched her with soft eyes. “It is time for you to unleash your true nature once again, Shappa. Peace is in your hands. Are you ready to face consequences?” </p><p> </p><p>She felt warmth bubble up inside her at his words. They promised blood, hurt and worse, death. But it was worth it, if it would save her cousins from such a fate. She would give up her life for them.</p><p> </p><p>“If you are by my side. I am.”  </p><p> </p><p>He grinned at her, his teeth sharp and white.  </p><p> </p><p>xxxxxxxxxxx</p><p> </p><p>They stood on top of the Red Hill underneath the inky black darkness of the sky. The milky way seemed to glow. In the chilly night air she felt his body heat distinctly next to her. </p><p> </p><p>“Why is it called the Red Hill?” </p><p> </p><p>He said without looking at her: “A great battle has been fought here once. The blood of many warriors has tainted the earth. I feel the remnants of courage, violence, tears, broken promises, betrayal. I can feel them resonate through time.” </p><p> </p><p>She tried to feel such a thing but it was just a hill to her. The grasses were softly waving in the wind, the smell of the earth warm and round. </p><p> </p><p>“You might die a warrior’s death tonight.” </p><p> </p><p>She stared upwards. “Yes. And you will live on.” </p><p> </p><p>He sighed and she watched him in surprise. “Even a warrior’s death will not make me regret your passing.” He turned towards her, grasping her hand in his, caressing her cheek with his other. He kissed her softly on the lips. “Your heart sings like mine. It is wild and untamed. I am honored to taste it.” </p><p> </p><p>She blinked at the most romantic words any man had uttered to her. Her heart skipped a few beats. What a strange creature this was, harsh, passionate, cruel, but capable of… love? Yes.. it was love, but a strange and harsh kind of love. A love that burns you to cinders. Maybe love of a god for his subject or was it more equal? She was uncertain if she even cared. He seemed to fill her with purpose. She felt wanted and recognized. Beautiful. And it was enough. </p><p> </p><p>“There is still some time. How do you wish to spend it?” </p><p> </p><p>She watched his black eyes and smiled at him. “Make love to me.” </p><p> </p><p>And there, on top of the remnants of an ancient forgotten battlefield, he did just that. His hands were careful and gentle, caressing her as in a dream. She lost all sense of time, lying there under the stars. He was painstakingly gentle and slow in his lovemaking, his eyes glowing, relishing the sight of her, his wicked tongue patiently making sure she would come again and again, until she begged him to fuck her. He slowly entered her, leaving trails of kisses on her skin. His pace was lazy at first, building up the tension inside her to an unbearable pressure, driving her crazy. He was staring at her, restraining himself. His muscles taut, jaw tight. “Shappa, my name… say my name.” </p><p> </p><p>She watched as a hint of vulnerability flitted through his eyes and realisation pierced her hazy brain. How long had it been since someone had asked him to make love instead of war? How long since a lover had whispered his name in the throws of passion? And for a small moment, she felt the weight of his existence, the infinity of it and the loneliness. It lasted for a mere moment only, as if it were a sudden slip of his control, but the impact of it was severe and she stilled while tears slipped from her eyes in understanding. She whispered his name with all the tenderness she had in her: “Ares… please… make love to me… Ares.” </p><p> </p><p>She saw her words hit home and he took her gift without restraint, raw emotion visible for just a fleeting moment. And then it was gone, his divinity sliding over him like water. And he pressed inside her with the same delicious pace, making her cry out his name, the sound spreading over the plains until it was taken by the winds. And they felt the closeness of her ecstasy. “Come for me wašté… come for me again. I want to feel you come undone around me.” </p><p> </p><p>His words and desire enhanced the sensations in her core and she exploded into nothingness. When she came to, she was still in his arms and he was still inside her, rock hard. His face was gentle again, eyes soft. He kissed her. “You are beautiful, my warrior. Heart to my heart. Courage to my courage. Blood to my blood.” </p><p> </p><p>And then he picked up speed, making her cry out again in utter bliss. And when they finally lay next to each other, panting, watching the infinite vastness of the universe, they felt the earth underneath them, grounding them and she felt sated and in balance. And ready. </p><p> </p><p>She said to the stars. “Only now, I have experienced what it feels like to be worshipped.” </p><p> </p><p>He laughed out loud, a pleasant sound and one she had not thought him capable of. It made him more human somehow. </p><p> </p><p>“Not bad, is it?” </p><p> </p><p>He stood suddenly, pulling her upwards by her hand. He caressed her hair, his fingers lost for a moment in the midnight strands. Then he held out his other arm parallel to the earth, hand outstretched and like magic, black garments appeared. </p><p> </p><p>Without explanation, he started helping her dress. Black underwear, black tight shirt, tight black trousers, black blundstone boots. Then he held a bulletproof vest and aided her with the straps adjusting it to her size. On the back, she almost missed it, an image of a simplified Spartan helmet crossed with lightning was visible in oxblood red. She stilled when she saw it, recognizing it as a silent way to honor their bond. And she stared at him speechless. </p><p> </p><p>“It is well deserved… Shappa.” </p><p> </p><p>Bending down, he tied a knife sheath around her thigh, the blade pushed in it, seemed old, with a well worn wooden handle. Then a belt for a Glock 26 handgun and a Walter P99, last an M4 assault rifle. To her satisfaction she noticed all guns to be equipped with suppressors. They needed stealth and speed. Of course the god of war would know the right gun for the job. He finished her attire with a sleek helmet equipped with night vision. </p><p> </p><p>It felt like an ancient ritual, the way he dressed and armed her. His gestures were slow, deliberate and meaningful somehow, she could tell by his expression. And she remembered that Ares was not only the god of bloodlust and battle, but took care of warriors just the same. He gave them courage and skill, armed them, aided them when the fight was just. It was what she witnessed now. And instead of armor, shields and swords, he provided assault rifles and handguns now, like a modern war-lord. It made her fall silent. </p><p> </p><p>Watching her stillness, he said. “You can still shoot, can you not?” His eyes held mirth in them. </p><p> </p><p>She watched him irritated. “Of course.” </p><p> </p><p>“Good. They will be here soon.” He stood back to assess his work. “You look… good enough to worship all over again” </p><p> </p><p>She smiled at his quip, anticipation and longing pooling in her stomach. It was good to feel the weight of weapons on her body, it made her feel safe and secure, like a well worn coat. She wondered if she still had the stomach for it after such a long time.. </p><p> </p><p>Luke and Mato did show up in the end, like she expected them to. Luke looked the same, but Mato had a harsh resolve shining in his eyes. It was a great sacrifice for him, to give up his vow, but it was a sacrifice he made willingly. On the outside he seemed still the soldier she had come to know so well in Iraq, skilled, loyal and stealthy. She was glad he was here with her. </p><p> </p><p>“I missed you, Mato.” </p><p> </p><p>He stared at her pointedly for a moment. “I did not miss myself, Shappa. But I guess there is no other choice. They need us.” </p><p> </p><p>They seemed still intimidated by Ares who had not bothered to reign in his god-like appearance. She could not blame them. He was very impressive to say the least. The effect was enhanced by him conjuring up bulletproof vests for them and an impressive amount of weapons. Just as he did with her, he helped them get dressed personally and with each gesture, each touch, every softly whispered word, Luke and Mato seemed to gain confidence and courage. Their jaws tightened and their eyes stood bright. Adrenaline seemed to slowly enter their system. </p><p> </p><p>Yes. We are ready now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Katharsis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you mysterie beta.. to make this better. This was a long haul but well worth it!</p><p>Thanks also to my stunt manager, without you this story would not have been finished.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mato drove them in his black van, towards one of the larger oil refinery sites. It lay nearby their protest camp, from Red Hill only half an hour drive. It seemed that Ares knew in advance. The latter sat on the back seat while Luke talked softly, explaining details of the area where Michael and Chatan were held. Shappa zoned in and out of the conversation, lost in thought. </p><p> </p><p>“So…can you not just get them with your powers?” </p><p> </p><p>Ares stared at Luke, who seemed to cringe at his own question. “I am bound to rules when I walk with you in a fight. I can inspire you, arm you, I can fight alongside you, but within the boundaries of a battlefield, I am a warrior first. Not a god.” </p><p> </p><p>He watched Shappa in the front seat for a moment and then continued. “To use muscles, feel pain, being controlled by bloodlust, is what attracts me about war. To feel less like a god for a moment.” </p><p> </p><p>A silence fell after this unsolicited sharing of the war god in their midst. Shappa turned in her seat, frowning at him. “But you cannot die.” </p><p> </p><p>“I cannot.” </p><p> </p><p>Mato muttered from behind the wheel. “Great, we are being ‘inspired’ to risk our lives by an immortal god. That is just great.” </p><p> </p><p>Shappa laughed out loud at the insanity of it all, Luke soon joining. Only Ares remained his stoic self. </p><p> </p><p>After the short-lived laughter, a thick silence descended in the car, but she hardly noticed, her thoughts drifting towards the upcoming rescue mission. They were, with intent, going to kill the people that were holding her cousins captive. This was not a military mission; they might be ex-military, but their opponents were not. This would make them murderers for the rest of their lives. But despite being a desperate venture, it had some important benefits. It would save her cousins from a traumatized life and by doing this in secret and on private title, the protests could continue their path of peaceful resistance. </p><p> </p><p>Theirs was the dirty work. It suited her.  </p><p> </p><p>They parked half a mile from the site in the tall grass of the plains. The plan was simple, they would penetrate the fences from the plains instead of the road. The daytime crew had been relieved by the smaller night shift and they would be inside the refinery, working. Only the security company personnel would be on the grounds around the refinery, guarding the perimeter. </p><p> </p><p>Luke had given them a short debrief. Next to the refinery itself where the personnel would be working was a large office building. Guards and dogs patrolled the fences, 12 at the least. The former would be equipped with AR-15’s and a few Heckler and Koch’s MP5’s, logical choices, since the vast site called for more long-distance weaponry. </p><p> </p><p>It should be like a walk in the park. Shappa and Ares would take care of the dogs creating a diversion at the office building side. At the same time, Luke and Mato would infiltrate the refinery from the other side, trying to reach the office building from there. The only challenge would be to find the location of the boys. </p><p> </p><p>xxxxxxxxx </p><p> </p><p>Walking through the tall grass of the plains, the oil-site rose majestically with every step Shappa took. A strangely beautiful sight, with its intricate pattern of colorful pipelines, and lights, the steam making the building seem alive and breathing. </p><p> </p><p>A movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. It was Ares, his tall frame striding forwards in total relaxation and confidence. Like a rockstar on the way to his stage. The tall grass caressed his knees, making him seem afloat. His skin seemed to glow and hum already in anticipation for the fight. </p><p> </p><p>She squinted. It was as if he changed in appearance gradually. With slow flowing movements, his casual denim look made place for the same tight black clothes. Weapons appeared in his hands, which he attached to his body while walking. A sawn off shotgun, a large handgun of unknown making. The glint of an ancient looking sword, a shield slung on his back. Gloves on his hand, that he pulled tighter with a satisfied grin. Then, holding up his hand, a large double edged spear appeared in his grasp. He did not look at it, but weighed the weapon in his hand with a fond expression.  </p><p> </p><p>Luke whispered next to her. “Is he carrying a fucking spear? Shappa, what the fuck!” </p><p> </p><p>“He is the Greek god of war. What do you expect, Luke?” She hissed at him.  </p><p> </p><p>They walked silent as shadows, anticipation and fear only slightly muffled by adrenaline. Shappa felt like she had to re-acquaint herself with the intensity of fear. The lack of exposure to this level of fear since Iraq had made the experience as harsh as on her first mission as a soldier.  </p><p> </p><p>Despite the sinking feeling in her stomach, she knew how to soften the voice in her head that dragged her down into that paralyzing fear, so she could function without being controlled by it. It was a familiar state to be in, and she felt her senses heighten, aware of too much detail around her. How contradictory that this prison of fear trapping her, made her feel so very alive. She had not felt alive for such a long time now. Not since Iraq. </p><p> </p><p>Iraq, the name like a black thought. They all had dealt with their trauma differently, the three of them. Citizen life could never replace the strange afterlife of war. Not for the victims, neither the traumatized, nor the aggressors. But Shappa was uncertain to which group she belonged </p><p> </p><p>xxxxxxxxxxx</p><p> </p><p>They separated after a quick check of the radios. Luke and Mato ran west while Shappa and Ares made a beeline to the fence, using the grass as cover. The smell of the tall grass was warm and rich and she inhaled deeply. The culms blocked the wind, forcing her ears into a strange silence, the soft background noise of their radio’s suddenly within reach. </p><p> </p><p>The oil refinery lay nestled at the foot of a gradual slope within the plains. The majority of the structure was visible on approach. But only when they reached the top of the slope, the fence and grounds came into view. They studied it with care. </p><p> </p><p>The fence was a surprisingly simple one, mesh with an angle at the top made of barb wire. Suddenly Ares’ gloves made sense.  </p><p> </p><p>Only two dogs were in sight, and the wind in her face told her that the animals would not pick up their smell quickly. A minor hindrance when you wanted to attract attention from a distance, but thankfully they had their guns.  </p><p> </p><p>“Ready when you are. Crawling with guards here.” Luke’s voice whispered in her ear like a ghost. Ares nodded at her and she took a shot at the first dog in sight. The sharp tick sound of the gun ringed in her ears. The soft thump of the hit that she had expected, could not be heard over the distance. Ares stared at her and she realised she had the suppressor still on. Well shit. </p><p> </p><p>Ares shot the other dog without a suppressor and with impeccable aim. The sound cut through the silence of the night like a razor blade, making her flinch while her ears rang, but it served its purpose of causing alarm among the guards.</p><p> </p><p>He had taken the shot with a sawed off semi-automatic shotgun, she noticed vaguely. Watching his impassive face she couldn’t help but think for a wild moment of Terminator 2. While her eyes trailed over his perfect emotionless features, she wondered if being accompanied by Ares was such a good thing. But at least he wasn’t rotating the damn thing to reload. </p><p> </p><p>Two dogs were dead and a guard with a third dog came running to the scene. A large searching light flared to life on the roof of the office building, blinding her vision for a moment. Then another breach of silence by Ares’ shotgun. The third dog fell. Its owner seemed glued to the ground for a moment, then ran for his life. </p><p> </p><p>When the guard disappeared inside the grey building they needed to infiltrate, soon enough a group of guards came out, alerted, armed, but moving with caution and in silence. Good. It would make her feel better about shooting them, if they acted like professionals at least. </p><p> </p><p>It could not be helped. They needed to get rid of the guards… as quick as possible. Aiming again, she held her breath, willing her limbs to still. The sharp tick of her M4 hurt her ears and one guard fell. A loud yell followed. Most guards searched for cover, realising they were sitting ducks out in the open.  </p><p> </p><p>Ares took care of two others, the shotgun tearing through the night air. She felt worried suddenly. Shooting with sound would attract that searching light and that would be bad, since the plains offered no shelter whatsoever. </p><p> </p><p>She stared at the light, but it still seemed aimed, in vain, on the premises itself. </p><p> </p><p>Without warning, Ares suddenly stood and ran towards the fence at high speed. Right at that moment, the operator of the searchlight decided to stray from the perimeter and the white beam soared right over their heads, missing Ares by an inch. </p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck, Ares!” she hissed urgently. She knew he could hear her, but he never answered. Her mind worked quickly. He was an easy target like this. The search light would return and would find him! She had to distract the guards.</p><p> </p><p>Removing her suppressor, Shappa stood and started running as well, shooting at the guards wildly without true aim. For a long moment it seemed that nothing happened. Then the searching beam found her, flooding her with light for a long moment. She felt naked in the field and braced for impact. It seemed her diversion worked, for as soon as the light hit her, Ares’ shotgun resounded, killing the light in an explosion of shattering glass and sparks. </p><p> </p><p>She knew Ares had climbed the fence with his gloves and took cover on the terrain. </p><p> </p><p>Shappa recognized the HK submachine by the slight slurring sound that followed the shot, before a searing pain hit her abdomen. Like always, she felt instant relief for the kevlar to have stopped the bullet. The bruise though, would be severe. </p><p> </p><p>The force of the impact made Shappa falter, but her training kicked in and she rolled to the side, hiding in the grass, out of sight. When she got up again, she instantly heard another shot. No way to avoid it and the second hit made her gasp from pain. </p><p> </p><p>A harsh voice in her earpiece: “Wašté, go through the fence, I will distract them!” </p><p> </p><p>Without questioning him, she ran flat out towards the fence. Her breath was high and erratic, heart beating wildly, bracing for an incoming shot at any time. She kept on running. Not a shot sounded, but silence. Only when she was inches from the fence did she dare to look at the guards. </p><p> </p><p>She expected the guards to be looking at her, aiming their guns, but this was not the case. Instead they stood paralyzed, staring at something that Ares had thrown in their midst. It was a grenade.</p><p> </p><p>She had to make use of their confusion. Staring in front of her, she noticed a large rip in the fence, obviously cut by Ares. Diving through it, she hit the ground simultaneously with the detonation of the grenade, the short rumble of the explosion rolling over her, followed by a sharp pain in her thigh. A piece of shrapnel wedged itself in her leg. </p><p> </p><p>She stifled a cry, and checked the position of the shard. It seemed not near something vital and she pulled it out with a hiss, examining it. A superficial wound, but painful. But she was certain the adrenaline of the fight would dull that feeling soon.  </p><p> </p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p> </p><p>In front of her, some 100 yards away, the guards had scattered in fear and only one of them lay silent on the dusty ground, like a broken doll. She felt a flare of pity. It was clear by their reactions, that they hardly had military training nor any other training. Maybe they were just the dog trainers. </p><p> </p><p>For a long moment she watched them regain their senses. In the corner of her eye emerged Ares, walking with self-confident strides towards the group. He wore his shield on his left arm, the heavy spear in his right. It was double bladed she noticed, while her eyes followed the glinting metal. </p><p> </p><p>The sight of his confidence was otherworldly, a nameless power clung to him, its density suffocating. The first guard that stood again on shaking legs, took a trembling shot. Ares deflected it with his shield in one smooth movement of his arm to the left, as if he brushed aside a fly. With his shield still moving to the left, he moved the right side of his body downwards, then forwards and up. Then with one light step gaining momentum, he wedged the spear into the guard with a sickening thud, the force of the blow lifting the crumpling man up from the ground. The man screamed while blood gushed from the wound, falling on the ground like molten ice cream.</p><p> </p><p>Ares did not even look at him, already focussing on the others. With a grunt he dropped the man. He landed with a dull thud in the sand. Then the god pushed his foot on his stomach, pulling the weapon out. The added pressure to the wound evoked soul piercing screams from his victim.  </p><p> </p><p>Well. At least his cruelty had rendered the rest of them useless she noted detached. She could not blame them. She quickly aimed her M4, to cover him further, for three guards were moving simultaneously. One on the far sight was aiming his HK on Ares, another closer by did the same but was a fraction late. On the far left, almost behind him, another raised his gun. </p><p> </p><p>She hesitated, but then Ares forced her hand. With an easy movement of his wrist, he flicked the spear into a forehand hold. Then he pulled his arm backwards, muscles taut and sent it flying with precision and force. For a moment it was soaring through the air, trembling by the sheer force of the throw. All held their breath, watching. </p><p> </p><p>The impact of the spear on the kevlar was hard enough to cut through it and propel his body backwards by the raw power behind it, sending him flying. The horror of what was happening held the guards gazes captive, mesmerized. None saw Ares’ glowing eyes, nor his grin when the spear hit his mark. None saw him lifting his shotgun, aiming at another guard in front of him, shooting him straight in the face. </p><p> </p><p>In this vacuum of attention, Shappa focussed on the man on the far left and aimed to shoot. But when she was about to take the shot she realised it was futile. In panic the men were fleeing towards the building. Ares paid them no heed, but calmly walked towards the body that held his spear captive. He pushed his foot into the flesh, pulling the weapon free, spitting on the corpse.</p><p> </p><p>Right at that moment, Luke's voice spoke in her ear. ‘What is the situation?” </p><p> </p><p>Shappa answered irritated. “Failure. The guards fled into the building. Ares scared them too much.” </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean, scared them?” She heard him curse. “I guess I don’t want to know. Fuck!” The connection died. </p><p> </p><p>Xxxxxxxxx</p><p> </p><p>“Ok. Let’s blow this fucker up, before their back-up gets here.” </p><p> </p><p>All four of them were standing next to each other, staring at the locked double doors of the building. It was Mato that gave voice to their thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>Moving into action, Shappa and Luke jogged to either side, on the lookout for more guards  while Ares conjured up a M112 demolition block to force their way in. But Mato had clinically taken the explosive from him, dividing the substance into half, grumbling that they did not need to take the whole building down. But Ares had taken some of it back, pushing Mato aside, stating dryly; “If you want to save the boys, you need to add more fear.”</p><p> </p><p>Running for cover, they made themselves small, back turned towards the building, closing off their ears and opening their mouths, bracing for impact. </p><p> </p><p>The explosion was severe and Shappa felt as if being hit by a wall of mud or stone instead of air. The content of her lungs was replaced by the compressed air from the explosion, a painful involuntary process that took over her body within a second. Bracing for impact with her mouth open saved her lungs from collapsing. Dizzy and disorientated, she noticed her ears were ringing but not bleeding. Lucky... </p><p> </p><p>They slowly rose to their feet, turning to assess the damage. Most windows had shattered and when the dust of debris settled, it seemed that half of the wall was gone, as was the door. On approach they noticed that the electricity was out and no alarm had gone off. Nothing stirred inside.  </p><p> </p><p>Nearing the building very closely now, she noticed with dread that a shadow clad crevasse that ran over two floors upwards had replaced the door, like a looming black open mouth, ready to devour them. </p><p> </p><p>Standing in front of it, looking up, her senses heightened, she felt it keenly. It was the deep breath before the plunge. The darkness pulled her towards its depths, making her jump. And she had been here before. In this exact in-between moment. With Luke and Mato.  </p><p> </p><p>And as if the darkness attracted the dark in herself, the shadow of Iraq resurfaced, taking the shape of despair, self-loathing and guilt, too great to comprehend or process, overwhelming. Images passed her mind’s eye; the broken bodies of parents and children. She felt the powerlessness over their fate wash over her again. </p><p> </p><p>The torture she underwent when captured by her enemies, had seemed righteous at the time, punishment for her weakness. She had endured until she broke. They all broke in the end. It left her an empty shell filled with fear, rage and intense shame. And it never went away. And nowadays she suspected that it was partly inflicted by herself, the torture was ongoing, a necessary state of mind to balance the intense shame that filled her still. </p><p> </p><p>She stumbled when the downward spiral towards despair was pulling her in. The dark was eating her alive. Then a low voice sounded next to her. “Now is not the time to recollect those memories, wašté.” </p><p> </p><p>She felt Luke and Mato stiffen behind her and she was certain their thoughts had travelled along the same path towards that burning pit of despair they shared between them. During the years, they had dealt with it in their own way. Luke striving to be better, to aid, to aim for dialogue while Mato vowed not to take up arms in his lifetime. And she. She had been consumed by it, her rage an instinctive means to take back control. </p><p> </p><p>Ares’s voice slithered through the dark: “Use your rage, Shappa, and lose yourself to the fight. Let it be cathartic; release your trauma or let it be buried beneath a new one. Retrieve your honor, I will walk with you.” </p><p> </p><p>They shared a brief moment, connecting their gazes. Ares seemed excited, pupils dilated, nostrils flaring. Luke and Mato also seemed to stand on edge from adrenaline. She took a deep breath, giving Ares a curt nod. </p><p> </p><p>Ares stepped into the pitch black first. He disappeared as if being swallowed by a river of ink. Luke followed suit, covering him. Then Mato and Shappa last. They fell into a silent mode, their training kicking in. A muffled sound penetrated the darkness soon followed by a loud shriek which stopped abruptly. </p><p> </p><p>Walking through the hallway on soft feet was tricky with the sharp pain in her leg. Glancing down, she noticed a body at the ground. Coming closer, she saw Ares used so much force, he almost decapitated the man. Black blood was slowly pooling around the body at a steady pace. The hallway was so narrow that she could not avoid walking through it. </p><p> </p><p>Apparently there had been two guards, for Ares was threatening another one with his knife against his throat at the end of the hallway. The man was so shocked in fear that he seemed unable to speak. </p><p> </p><p>Watching Ares threatening the man, she suddenly felt strange. Accompanied by her own breathing underneath her night vision equipment, she felt isolated. The green light of it gave her surroundings a game-like quality. It made her feel detached from reality. In slow motion she watched her feet standing in the black pool of blood and she gripped her M4 harder. It was a moderate sized gun, light recoil and she knew it was accurate. Still, the lack of weight and size made her feel vulnerable, an irrational feeling that kept racing through her mind. </p><p> </p><p>She missed a part there. When she looked up, Ares was walking unhurriedly after the second guard that fled screaming and crying towards the first floor of the building. </p><p> </p><p>They all followed. The long concrete lined hallway soon turned a corner. Then another hallway led to a stairwell. Stumbling sounded on the first floor, the sound of doors slamming. </p><p> </p><p>Xxxxxxxxxx</p><p> </p><p>Shappa felt restless. Ares and Luke left five minutes ago, to hunt the fleeing guard. She stood watch with Mato, but no backup was in sight yet. They were taking so long! Or was it her imagination? </p><p> </p><p>Mato calmly stared out of the windows, seemingly unperturbed. Shappa stared at the door, waiting for her earpiece to jump online. </p><p> </p><p>‘Shit.” Mato sounded irritated. </p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” </p><p> </p><p>“The back-up just arrived.”</p><p> </p><p>Shappa ran towards him, staring at the vehicle approaching. A black Hummer stopped close to the building. With the back of her M4 she broke the glass of the window while pulling out a grenade. </p><p> </p><p>Mato said quietly. “You won’t blow it up with that.” </p><p> </p><p>She nodded. “No. But the shrapnel will hopefully render the motor useless.” </p><p> </p><p>Pulling out the pin of the grenade with some effort, she threw it on the ground right before the Hummer pulled up. The modest explosion moved the heavy car lightly but sent the guards inside into a fright. Loud yelling followed, the doors opening. One of the men fell out of the car bleeding severely, as apparently the shrapnel had been able to penetrate the more vulnerable bottom of the car. Shappa aimed.</p><p> </p><p>Hesitation made her pause. These were civilians. Civilians led astray by multinational companies. Security guards hired for security business, innocent maybe. She shook the thoughts away. These were the people aiding in holding her cousins. These could be the guys that stripsearched Kaya. There was no excuse for that. Each bullet was payment for the blood of her kin. </p><p> </p><p>She took the shot. </p><p> </p><p>Little recoil. Just how she liked it. The sound was barely audible to her, but the aim was precise and the bullet hit the mark. He dropped like a stone, blood pooling around him slowly. </p><p> </p><p>More screaming. A shot from the Hummer hit the windowsill next to her head. But Mato was taking care of it already, shooting with detached precision at the guards, the rounds short and dry. A black van arrived but stopped further to the left. Another Hummer pulled up next to the other. There were too many guards to keep them from entering indefinitely. </p><p> </p><p>Soon they heard the squad from the van, forcing itself through an entrance towards the far left. Mato cursed. Shappa felt fear creeping up her spine. Too many and from two sides! And where were Luke and Ares? </p><p> </p><p>As if her thoughts conjured them up, they appeared in the door opening. Luke said urgently: “We know where they are held!”</p><p> </p><p>Mato pointed behind him: “Backup arrived. Possibly 10 guards.”</p><p> </p><p>Ares ordered them: “Luke, Mato, get the boys. Shappa, you come with me.” </p><p> </p><p>There was no arguing with the God of War, although Mato eyed him suspiciously for a moment. “What will you do?”  </p><p> </p><p>“We will hold the door. Meet us downstairs.” </p><p> </p><p>Shappa felt apprehension at this. She had not expected so much backup. Fear and uncertainty made her courage falter and she gripped the cold metal in her hands until her knuckles were white. </p><p> </p><p>Downstairs she heard yelling. They must have stumbled on the bodies of their colleagues. Luke and Mato ran out of the room and upstairs in silence. Leaving her with Ares. The shouting increased. In the distance the steady booms of a battering ram forcing down another door. She tried to push down her panic. This felt too much like Iraq. They would be captured. Her cousins would die. </p><p> </p><p>The panic rose up like bile in her throat. Her knees felt weak, her head light. Silver spots danced in front of her eyes all of a sudden. Breathing was hard. And then the memories hit her, one after the other. The massacre of bodies, the small boy in the arms of his mother, the torture, lack of oxygen. It all crashed into her, making her stumble, blinding her senses. She could not help but ride out the memories, helplessly watching it happening all again. </p><p> </p><p>Then a warm body collided with her softly and she felt disoriented. She had forgotten Ares for a moment. But he was here with her. His deep voice, like velvet, pushing the images away. Within the turmoil that shredded her confidence, he seemed steady like a rock. His red glow and black eyes held her, pushed her down unto the earth. The crimson glow of bloodlust in them was eager. </p><p> </p><p>“Let me help you find your courage, Shappa, I will walk with you.” The press of his lips surprised her. The tenderness of a kiss at odds with the rage, aggression and violence that tore her apart. For a moment it was just a kiss, his chapped lips against hers, dry tongues dancing. And then she felt herself being filled like a cup with a warm exuberant feeling. It felt like bubbling champagne mixed with a really good cocaine trip. It warmed her, excited her and calmed her at the same time. And she felt courage searing through her in the wake of it. Gone were the paralyzing traumatic memories, keeping her hostage. </p><p> </p><p>He drew away and stared at her with a confident smile. He seemed dipped in blood all of a sudden, his true nature revealed to her. A dark angel of revenge, his presence too large for the small man-made space. He was so much more than what she could see. His vastness and eternity just past the verge of her understanding, unreachable. She was in the presence of Ares, the God of War and he would walk with her. And the courage that raced through her veins lifted her. His dark velvet voice slithered through her mind, she would bathe in their blood, kill them all. They would pay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hades</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks mysterie beta.. thanks for finishing this ride with me.. you are the best! </p><p>And Mr Stunt Manager.. up to the next adventure?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ares assessed her with feral intensity, a lopsided grin on his face. Her newfound courage seemed to excite him. He offered her his heavy looking Greek shield, but she refused to take it. </p><p> </p><p>“It is too heavy, it will only slow me down.” </p><p> </p><p>He laughed softly, gripping his spear firmly, still holding out his shield. “There is no place for sentiment in war, Shappa, the win is only for those efficient and goal driven. Trust me and take it.” </p><p> </p><p>So she took it and lifted the shield in amazement, it was lightweight and she recognized the material suddenly. That son of a bitch! A Greek shield made of kevlar. She grinned at him. </p><p> </p><p>“So even you modernize, huh? Up for a fight?” </p><p> </p><p>He bared his teeth, not quite a smile. “Always.” </p><p> </p><p>Xxxxxxxxxxx</p><p> </p><p>They descended into the ink black silence. The light from the stairwell kept her vision alive,  but soon they were enveloped in pitch black darkness and their equipment was rendered useless. The stagnant air felt warm in her lungs. The smell of blood and worse mingled into it. The potency of it made her stagger for a moment. But Ares pressed on, pulling her along in his wake. She followed him blindly, somehow feeling where he was in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>Rounding the corner, she held her breath. The guards were waiting for them. The silence was too unnatural. Her grip on the shield became slippery. In the distance the sound of the battering ram was still to be heard. Her night vision jumped into view again when the light of the moon outside hit her equipment. She saw them at the ready in the security booth that was lying next to the hallway. It was clear they could not see them yet. Good. </p><p> </p><p>They inched closer on silent feet. Then something crunched under her boot, alerting Ares, and maybe the guards as well. Ares did not hesitate however and opened fire. The dry shots ringed in her ears. It always amazed her how much it did not sound like in the movies. </p><p> </p><p>The muzzle flash that accompanied the shots was bright in her night vision. And for a moment she saw shadows on the walls in the shape of horses running towards Ares. They were gliding over the walls in absolute silence, but with a veracity that was fearful. While it distracted and puzzled her, the guards suddenly broke down in panic. Violent screams seemed to be uttered by some, others reacted with aggression, shooting wildly around them. </p><p> </p><p>She could almost taste the panic among the guards. Then the shooting had stopped suddenly and wet sounds alerted her to Ares using his spear. She smelled blood. Watchful she slowly stepped further into the hallway, nearing the door, until a guard came running screaming out of the booth. She shot him in the head immediately without hesitation. He went down instantly. </p><p> </p><p>Things happened quickly then. She entered the chamber where Ares was causing mayhem. As soon as she stepped over the threshold a guard hit her full in the face, making her stagger. Cursing, she wanted to aim, but realised that she would hit Ares without a doubt and maybe herself in such a small space. </p><p> </p><p>Pushing at the guard with her shield she bent down to grasp her knife from her leg sheath.  </p><p> </p><p>Not something she was good at, knife fights. But it was dark here, she had a kevlar shield and a god at her side. She would be alright. So she advanced on him. Each blow that he gave her, she parried with the shield, pushing at him. And every time she pushed, she slid the shield to the side as well to free the path of her knife towards his body.</p><p> </p><p>Three times he blocked her attacks. Either by instinct or his vision was outstanding in the dark. She cursed out loud, and then with a loud battle cry, she pushed forward with her shield, unbalancing her opponent. Then turning towards the right, she pivoted, blocking his body with her back, using her full bodyweight while grasping his knife arm with her right arm, trapping it. She did it so fast that the man seemed to have forgotten to use his left arm. But it was too late for him, for with all her might, she dropped her shield and stabbed him with her left hand into his abdomen. An agonized cry sounded and then she twisted her knife, pulling it to the side, ripping his stomach open. </p><p> </p><p>She heard and smelled insides and something ignited in her brain. She saw red, unleashing the rage that she had kept bottled up for so many years now. Always she had to restrain herself, to comply with the rules of a country she felt detached from, people that she felt nothing for. This felt like liberation. Finally after all these years, she could breathe again. </p><p> </p><p>Then an explosion ripped her out of her bloodlust and threw her stumbling into a wall. Flames followed in its wake. She was deaf for some long moments and she felt limp without hearing, and frantically tried to find some safe spot in a room full of fighting men. </p><p> </p><p>She took a good look around, it was like the campsite with the protesters. Bloodlust had taken over and all had fallen prey to it. And in the midst of it all, glowing bright red in the light of the licking flames, was Ares. His movements were almost too fast to follow. His body lean and agile, his attacks ferocious and merciless. </p><p> </p><p>Watching his display of power and agility she realised with a shock that he played with them. He was excited, euphoric even. A smile plastered on his face, each blow, each spray of blood made him grin until he was laughing out loud, yelling his battle driven energy in their faces. He seemed contagious, like a disease to be caught. All guards were blindly fighting him, even when wounded. They kept on coming on to him, no matter their injuries, no matter the fury of the god before them, slave to his battle lust. And each death, each blow, each hit, each cry in agony seemed to enhance his power. </p><p> </p><p>Paralized, she watched the scene before her and could not help to think of the harsh Greek soldiers described in the Iliad. That legendary war, where terror and death were moulded into an eternal battle of terrible beauty. And now she was witness to that terrible beauty and felt small and insignificant and colorless.</p><p> </p><p>But one cannot hide from a god and he saw her in his ecstasy. His eyes glowed and penetrated hers, and she felt his power reaching, his purpose filling her like water filling a cup. </p><p> </p><p>His voice rolled towards her over the noise of the fight. “Rise soldier! And fight!” A golden flash and her right hand grabbed his sword without thinking. Things started to blur from there. His ecstasy filled her and without thought she jumped in between the writhing bodies. And like a Greek soldier of old, she let her sword slice downwards into the shoulder of one of the guards, while her shield arm was bracing for impact. There was blood to be had. </p><p> </p><p>Xxxxxxxxxx</p><p> </p><p>She came to her senses because Luke was tugging her arm. She stood in the silent room, the floor red with blood. </p><p> </p><p>“What. The. Fuck. Shappa! You’re covered in blood!” </p><p> </p><p>She looked around. “Where is Ares?” </p><p> </p><p>“Outside on the lookout. This seems the same killing frenzy that he ignited at the campsite, only worse. Are you ok?” </p><p> </p><p>She stared at the bodies. “Yeah… I’m ok.” </p><p> </p><p>She noticed movement in the hallway and then Michael, her cousin, peering over Luke’s shoulder. A grateful warmth flooded her body and she closed her eyes for a moment, smiling. All the blood on her hands forgotten, she walked towards them. </p><p> </p><p>Michael stared at her as if she were a ghost, then he vomited in the hallway. </p><p> </p><p>She laughed hysterically. “Well, good to see you too, Michael.” </p><p> </p><p>Chatan rubbed Michael’s back. She noticed his long raven black hair, stuck to his skin. He was sweating and sported a blue eye, already darkening to black. Anger rose inside her. They failed to prevent harm becoming the boys.   </p><p> </p><p>Stubborn tears were leaking from her eyes. The emotion that should have been there, wasn’t. Empty tears. The grief and fear would come later. </p><p> </p><p>Chatan stared at her as if she were a stranger. Then he ground out with a raspy voice. “Aunt Shappa….” he coughed, “Fancy seeing you here.” The joke was faint and watery, disappearing as soon as the words were out there. She managed a small smile at that. At least he had some spunk left. </p><p> </p><p>Mato stood at the doorway on edge. He suddenly yelled at them, “Is the tea party over? Get your asses outside before you get burned! More back-up is on the way!” </p><p> </p><p>Shappa stared behind her. The fire seemed to be smouldering instead of spreading. The material of the floor slowed it down. With effort she focussed her attention on Mato. More guards! How could they ever dream to leave the perimeter? </p><p> </p><p>Mato seemed to guess her thoughts. “Don’t worry. I think Ares will kill every living soul in the factory if need be. At least he looks like he wants to. Poor bastards.” He spit on the ground. </p><p> </p><p>Xxxxxxxxx</p><p> </p><p>Mato’s insight on Ares’ plan was uncannily accurate. When they ran outside he had cleared the way towards the fence by effectively shooting the last guards that were in the van. </p><p> </p><p>They made a run for it. Chatan was limping, she noticed and they moved too slow for her liking. But they reached the fence without being shot at. And soon their boots felt the soft grass underneath them and she felt free. This was their land and she felt supported by it. </p><p> </p><p>They ran flat out towards their car. She kept glancing back to see if they were being followed and cursed the fact that Chatan and Michael were both wearing white t-shirts. Then, suddenly the sound of another Hummer. Mato yelled “Another one!”</p><p> </p><p>Luke cursed loudly. Then he spat harshly: “Spread out! Ares! Protect the kids! Mato, Shappa, let’s get him into crossfire!”</p><p> </p><p>Shappa yelled back. “No use Luke! It will be armored!”</p><p> </p><p>“These are civilians! Let’s pray we are lucky!” </p><p> </p><p>At the word pray she looked at Ares for a moment. He nodded solemnly at her. He would keep the boys safe. He would protect them with his life… whatever that may mean for an ancient god. He was bound to their goal. </p><p> </p><p>They spread out in silence, Shappa took a shot at the Hummer, the bullet ricocheted from the hood with a spark. Their enemies needed to follow them, not Ares. Mato did the same. She ran in the dark, the rough terrain under her feet treacherous. Unseen bumps were tiring her ankles. She stumbled but kept running. For a moment there was only the pace of her legs, the rhythm of her breath and the vast endlessness of the night sky above her. In the darkness she could not measure her speed and it felt as if she was suspended in time. </p><p> </p><p>Then the roar of the Hummer sounded right behind her, its light hitting her back. </p><p> </p><p>“Now!” Lukes voice, like a whip in her ears. </p><p> </p><p>She turned and aimed, shooting straight at the window in a dry salvo. From the left and right side, Luke and Mato did the same. In the consternation the Hummer diverted from its track, missing her by several meters. She could feel the replacement of air and goosebumps erupted on her arms. That was close. </p><p> </p><p>“Again! The glass survived.” </p><p> </p><p>She pushed away the desperate thoughts that it might be an army vehicle after all. Those thoughts would not serve her here. And they ran again towards a good position. It was a dangerous game they played out in the open. But they trusted in the darkness and kept luring the Hummer with shots now and then until the position was just right. </p><p> </p><p>“Again!” She aimed and fired with effort. Her raspy breath made it hard to aim. The Hummer bathed in sparks and stopped driving for a moment. It was at that moment that she heard shattering glass and a loud cry. </p><p> </p><p>“Got him!” Mato in her ear. Hope sparked. They could at least try to hit more windows and kill more guards. But the game commenced again. The Hummer aimed at Luke this time, despite Mato’s yelling at the vehicle from closer by. Shappa stood at the other side of Luke, watching the Hummer ignoring Mato’s fire. Her mind raced. They could not outrun the Hummer forever. They needed to shoot the windows, only one wouldn’t do the trick. But now Luke was in danger. It was mere moments before the Hummer would pass her. Her hand went to her belt. One grenade left. </p><p> </p><p>She swallowed, her throat dry. She had one shot at this. It would take the Hummer out in one go if she could throw it through the window, armed. The advancement of the car forced her into action. She pulled the grenade from her belt, took out the safety pin and started running at high speed towards the black monster. For a moment she feared that the truck would divert and hit her. But it seemed that she remained undetected. And she would be just in time also. Her heart rate sped up in anticipation. </p><p> </p><p>And then with one great jump, when the Hummer passed her, she threw the grenade inside the window opening with all her might. A flash of a gun, a surprised face and then a shot sounded. Pain exploded in her side and she gasped, crashing to the earth. She knew with certainty that this shot had slipped past her vest. He got her good. Fuck. </p><p> </p><p>The Hummer drove on for a good 50 meters after which the grenade exploded inside. The explosion was marked by the flash of light and sharp burst of the windows, then smoke followed. But it was clear all Guards inside it had died within an instant. The battle was over. They won. The cousins were safe. She lay in the grass and stared at the stars above her, feeling the life seeping out of her into the earth. </p><p> </p><p>She felt him next to her suddenly. He was glowing still, the blood of  battling clinging to him. He watched her with neutral eyes. Then he scooped her up, cradling her in his arms and within a flash they stood next to their car, where the others watched her with fear in their eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Xxxxxxxx</p><p> </p><p>“It hurts.” Her teeth bit her bottom lip. Ares put her softly down, the vast dome of midnight sky stretching around them. </p><p> </p><p>He spoke matter-of-factly. “Good. It means you are still alive.” </p><p> </p><p>He took off her kevlar vest, giving her more space to breathe and felt for her heartbeat. He could only feel a faint irregular heartbeat beneath her ice cold skin. She grasped his hand with force, her fingers shook. She was staring at him with lingering fire in her eyes. Staring back at her, he noticed that they were already glazing over. Her suffering was almost done. </p><p> </p><p>“Ares… “ </p><p> </p><p>“Shappa...you did well. They are safe.” He gave her a faint smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Ares.. “ She tried again, her breath labored. “You. You are just and kind within the boundaries of your dominion. You gave us back our integrity. I thank you for that.” She started coughing up big blotches of blood. When she regained her breath, a dark stain tainted her chin. “And I want you to know that you are not alone.”  She smiled at him, squeezing his hands. “You are not alone, you can find solace like you did with me, if only for a short while.” Tears welled from her eyes. “I would have given you all that I am, Ares.” </p><p> </p><p>Ares stared at her, taken aback. Never in his long existence had a mortal slipped beneath his godhead. He walked with them in battle, inspired them, killed them, fucked them, mourned their passing from time to time. Women wanted him for his prowess in a fight, his divine blood, his powers, the regard that was reaped by simply being his consort. But Shappa, fierce Shappa had seen a glimpse of the nature of his being and she embraced it with a tenderness that was alien to the god of war. </p><p> </p><p>And while he watched her life slip away with her warm blood on the sand, his heart was shaken, his mind in turmoil. The cycle of blood, normally such a comfort to him, took something precious now. A possession that he was reluctant to give up. But even a god of war must bow to death. And he watched her passing, while his power raged around him like an electricity storm. </p><p> </p><p>xxxxxxxxx</p><p> </p><p>Luke and Mato stood with their heads bent in grief. They watched Ares pick her up reverently, his face unreadable. Blood was still seeping from her wounds, spattering on the ground, smearing his already blood drained clothes. </p><p> </p><p>Luke grasped his shoulder, staring into his eyes. “Where will you take her body? I need to know.” </p><p> </p><p>“Red Hill. Her bones will rest with those of her warrior ancestors, it is where she belongs.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke nodded. “I am still angry at you for bringing her.” He swallowed a lump. “Her loss is unbearable to me. To us.” </p><p> </p><p>“As it is for me Luke Fasthorse.” A glimpse of emotion flitted through his eyes and Luke knew that the god had not made his choices lightly and that for him, the pursuit of his purpose held beside euphoria, also pain. It made Shappa’s death more bearable. </p><p> </p><p>Luke bowed his head gratefully. He stroked Shappa’s face for a moment, pressed a kiss on her forehead. Mato could only cry. </p><p> </p><p>Ares regarded them for a moment, then spoke powerful words. “It was an honour, Luke Fasthorse, Mato Smith, to fight alongside you. You have regained your honour as warriors. If you ever are in need during battle, call my name and I will walk with you gladly. This is my blessing to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Then he turned and walked away into the night. Shappa’s head moved unnaturally limp with each stride. Luke sank to his knees and cried. His cousins were safe. They had rescued the boys in time. It was what she would have wanted. But the price was high. </p><p> </p><p>Xxxxxxxxxx</p><p> </p><p>Ares stood next to the corpse at his feet. Her blood was still warm and seeping into the Red Hill. The wind picked up her lifeless hair for a moment. His head was bent in respect for the death of a warrior, but his heart was grieving for the one he held close to his heart. A voice resounded behind him, skimming the grass of the plains. </p><p> </p><p>Without looking up, Ares said. “Uncle, I am honored you came in person. But I am not ready yet.” </p><p> </p><p>A soft voice spoke with sympathy. “You are not the first to say those words to me. But I must take her now.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know, uncle. Give me a moment.” He knelt next to her body, caressing her midnight hair. He kissed her lifeless mouth, then her brow, speaking words of protection and power. But she was a mere empty shell. His blood stained hands then pressed onto her chest and pushed her remains into the earth. When the grass folded back into place, wiping out her existence, he stood again. </p><p> </p><p>Hades moved beside him. His features hazy, resembling the translucent souls he accompanied permanently in their final resting place. </p><p> </p><p>“Was she special to you, this mortal?” </p><p> </p><p>“She was.“ </p><p> </p><p>“I will treat her with the respect she deserves then.” </p><p> </p><p>“I thank you for that, uncle. But I ask for more.”</p><p> </p><p>Hades sighed. ‘A visit then?” </p><p> </p><p>“When I feel the need.” </p><p> </p><p>“It is forbidden as you well know.” </p><p> </p><p>Ares locked eyes with him then, his own eyes narrowed. “Is your consort not on earth at this moment? I can feel her presence.” He licked his lips. “Such a vulnerable power she wields.” </p><p> </p><p>Hades stared at him, his teeth clenched. Silence fell. </p><p> </p><p>“You would risk war with me? For this mortal?” </p><p> </p><p>Ares bared his feline teeth, grinning. “I would and with pleasure.” </p><p> </p><p>“I see you still live up to your name then, god of war.” </p><p> </p><p>Ares merely watched his uncle, his eyes hard. </p><p> </p><p>Hades shook his head in defeat. “Once every 10 years then. On the day of her passing. You may spend a day and a night with her as you see fit.” </p><p> </p><p>Ares’ eyes glinted. “It is enough. I will see to it we spend it appropriately.” </p><p> </p><p>Hades cocked his head in question. </p><p> </p><p>“War. Hades. And then, the reward after.” </p><p> </p><p>Hades brought forth a slow slithering smile. “Make sure to bring me enough souls then, nephew. So that we are even.” </p><p> </p><p>Ares’ grin widened. “How about a bargain then.” </p><p> </p><p>Hades stared back, his hazy features unreadable while he waited for Ares to continue. </p><p> </p><p>“A visit whenever I feel the need and we will make sure the payment is worth your while.” </p><p> </p><p>Hades’ slow smile broke into a full grin. “We have a bargain then, nephew.” </p><p> </p><p>With a flick of his wrist, Hades ushered a white wispy shape from the earth, pulling it past him. Ares imagined the shape to look at him for a moment. But he could not be sure.</p><p> </p><p>He watched them fade into nothingness on the Red Hill. He stood there, staring at the stars. Her blood had drained his clothing. It was all that was left of her. </p><p> </p><p>He took a deep sigh, in tune with the balance in the world and felt it then. A new opportunity. A new war to be had. Strife. Violence. The promise of spilled blood. He felt drawn to it. With a flick of his wrist he changed his attire. </p><p> </p><p>Yes. First that battle. </p><p> </p><p>Then the reward. </p><p> </p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>